


Twisted

by NirvanaVoids



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Internal Conflict, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NirvanaVoids/pseuds/NirvanaVoids
Summary: The Resistance stumbles upon a dwarf planet as it's last resort when running low on fumes. Low on supplies, the crew settle there. Eventually Kylo Ren's plans of demise to the last remaining members of the Resistance will reach its final stage and Rey and Kylo Ren will be forced to confront each other face to face. Will Rey be able to strike him down as easily as she did before or struggle with herself internally?I'm horrible with summaries so forgive me! This is my first fanfiction on this website and in Star Wars in general. Hopefully I will bring the Reylo fandom justice! Enjoy~!





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an update schedule so I apologize if I update like a sloth! I do get writer's block quite often so unfortunately, it does slow me down. I hope you enjoy as I haven't written a fanfiction in ages so my writing is awfully rusty.

# Chapter 1

Rey’s delicate fingers gripped the metal interior of the ship. Her head spun, her surroundings becoming a swirling tango of light. Soon vertigo was consuming her and she almost collapsed. She felt Finn’s warm hands embracing her petite waist and saw his worried expression. 

“Rey? Are you alright?” Rey closed her eyes, the lights of the ship inflicting a scorching pain to her pupils. She let a groan pass her lips and gripped Finn’s leather jacket. 

“I have an intense migraine, it came out of nowhere.” She chuckled at the latter bit of her sentence, finding her misfortune quite laughable. She could feel Finn’s grimace from her closed eyelids and sighed. 

“I just need some medicine to relieve my headache, you shouldn’t fret so much about me, Finn. Really, I’m alright.” Finn gripped her legs and supported her back, hoisting her up bridal style. 

“I’ll help you into your chambers and I’ll get the medicine as soon as I tuck you in.” This time Rey was the one to grimace. Her eyebrows furrowed and Finn already had gotten ready for the resistance. 

“Really, Finn? I can take care of myself, thank you very much!” Rey started to kick her legs and shimmy her body. She immediately regretted it when the dizziness hit her like a truck. She quickly halted her actions to soothe her migraine by rubbing her temples. The fiery-spirited girl had been quenched by the assault of dizziness and nausea. She grit her teeth and spat out an OK. 

 

Kylo Ren tugged at his hair, gripping the wet strands in a fistful. He clenched his jaw and hissed a growl. The migraine was seeping into other parts of his mind, slowly engulfing his brain. The lowly tucked towel was slipping on his waist, giving it’s last warning that it was about to fall. Kylo noticed and angrily lifted up the betraying cloth. 

He stomped to the threshold of his chambers and loudly ordered for a med-droid. Many soldiers caught a glimpse of the scandalous frame. Some did not have any decency and stared at the water droplets caressing his chest and travelling down it’s path at-

“What the fuck are you all looking at?” Kylo’s guttural voice had ceased their trances and quicken their paces, avoiding eye contact. He stepped back into his room as a med-droid followed his gait. He entered his bed-chambers and announced his symptoms. The med-droid nodded and proceeded to sound some beep and boops, handing Kylo a set of crimson-colored pills and a cup of water. The med-droid fulfilling its purpose made it’s way out. The sound of sealing doors even was a nuisance to him. His eye twitched, every light and every noise met a thumping reaction. 

“Fucking hell,” Kylo spat out, his fingers itching to take his lightsaber and lash out again. He impatiently awaited for the effects of the medication to work, tapping his foot. He walked over to the bed, stripping himself of the towel, peeling off the large blanket and entered. His brain’s continuous quaking made Kylo question if he should endure a lobotomy. Then a familiar feeling washed over him. _Rey._ There she was, laying in a bed as well. His lips parted in wanton as if he could just lay a kiss upon her adorable forehead. 

 

Rey laid in her bed-chambers, calm and comfortable. She could feel the effects of her medicine massage her scalp. She sighed happily as her migraine relinquished it’s endless barrage on her mind. Her eyes opened suddenly. _Ben?_ She already felt her lips tremble, the poignant press against her chest and her traitoritious eyes trickling tears across her cheeks. 

“I don’t want to see you anymore, please.” Rey’s face contorted as she let out an excruciating sob. Her heart _hurt_. 

Kylo risen in his bed, his blanket falling on his lap, exposing his chest. His throat felt dry as the desert in Jakku, opening and closing his mouth, pondering on what words could soothe her.

“Rey, I-” He strained to let out another word but was cut off. 

“No. Don’t say anything.” She hissed, avoiding his gaze. 

“And put on a bloody shirt.” She finished, lifting herself from her bed. She crossed her arms and grunted. _Damn him. That stupid jerk._ That seemed to be her mantra since she last saw him. A week had passed since Rey had last seen Ben. She bawled her fists, her nails digging into her palm. She peeked a glance at him and caught his intense stare. Rey noticed his wet hair creating droplets that danced from the tips of his dark shoulder-length hair to trancing his sharp jawline. Some droplets made it to his chest, touching his toned abdomen. She cursed him for distracting her.

“Do you know how creepy you look right now? Having no shirt on, and you just staring at me?” She huffed and wiped her tears with her sleeve. 

“Why didn’t you just join me, Rey?” His crestfallen eyes piercing Rey’s body like a sharp bolt. Flabbergasted at first, Rey soon found her spiritual footing with her temper. She felt her blood boil, how dare he make those puppy-dog eyes? 

Enraged, she snarled out, “You really don’t know why I didn’t take your stupid hand?” She clawed her bedsheet, kicking it off in frustration and then stomped over to him. 

Kylo watched as Rey towered over him, forcing his head to tilt upwards a bit, not the least bit intimidated by her slender stature. 

“Does this ring a bell?” She cleared her throat and imitated him in a hilarious fashion. 

“ **Let the past die, kill it if you have to.** ” She coughed as she strained her vocal cords too much attempting to go as guttral as him. She put her hands on her hips and gave Kylo Ren a furious expression. 

“You think I’m going to let my friends die and join you? Join the dark side? You’re twisted, Ben. Twisted for thinking I can just leave them to die. Twisted for thinking of killing them. Your own mother.” Her voice softened at the end. 

Kylo started to form a glare at Rey. She can see that he was gritting his teeth. 

“In order to change everything. We need to start from a clean slate. No jedi, no sith. No Resistance. No First Order.” He said through gritted teeth, frustrated from Rey’s retaliation. 

“You forced my hand, Rey. Now I have to command the First Order to obliterate your little friends and you have to watch.” He continued, his nostrils flaring up. His dark eyes showed a swirl of insanity, Rey took a step back, feeling fear rising inside her. The dark side twinged inside him with more possession than the last time she had locked eyes with him. His irate expression immediately dissolved when he saw her afraid. She quickly turned around, the rumbling growl of his voice and the tension of the room was enough for the force connection to sever. When she heard it become eerily quiet, she knew it was over. Rey’s fingers trembled and she dropped to her knees, her body abandoning the strength she had carried during the interaction with Ben. He is still Ben, right? She shook her head, _of course he’s still Ben._ She clutched the bedpost, raising herself up. 

“Damn it!” She yelled, punching the pillow. She grasped for her staff that was leaning on her wall near the steel door. She might as well let out some steam by training. _You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the force._ Rey gripped her staff until her knuckles turned white. If only she had a way to shut him out completely.


End file.
